El Rey de los Piratas
by adaasgard
Summary: Luffy es el rey de los piratas, pero nunca pensó que debía demostrarlo en todo momento de su vida...Mal Summary, perdón soy nueva...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es de Eichiro Oda.

**EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS**

Lágrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas, por más que deseaba contenerse no podía. Lo único que le quedaba era dar la espalda, aún le quedaba algo de orgullo como para no dejar que "él" la viera en ese estado. Aquel que prometió protegerla, la persona que ahora la dejaba morir en vida…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Días antes…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una vez más despertó con el sutil aroma de mandarinas, sonrió y se dedicó a realizar lo que se había convertido en un hábito desde hace un tiempo. Verla dormir en su cama plácidamente, sin preocuparse de nada, su cuerpo desnudo envuelto en las sábanas. Podría quedarse contemplándola así hasta que ella decidiera despertar, pero era el capitán y tenía que vestirse y salir. Para su fortuna ella decidió no torturarlo y despertó poco después encontrándose con la mirada de "su capitán".

-Buenos días –saludó Luffy con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, desde cuándo hace que estás despierto. –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Tan sólo un rato –dijo acercándose a ella para depositar un suave beso que Nami aceptó gustosa.

Luego del usual "buenos días" Nami se dedicó a observar a Luffy vestirse sentada aún entre las sábanas. Luffy la observó a través del espejo, tenía algo diferente, tal vez su mirada, o su sonrisa, además la noche anterior había sido inusual ya que Nami no habló mucho durante la cena, luego de terminar fueron al camarote que compartían y cuando él le preguntó si pasaba algo ella sólo se tiró en él besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, habían hecho el amor hasta quedar exhaustos, y ahora estaba mirándolo de esa forma tan extraña.

-Luffy… -preguntó en tono cándido -¿quién fue el hombre que prometió protegerme?

Luffy la miró desconcertado, pero luego una mueca cercana a la sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-El hombre a quien todos llaman "el Rey de los Piratas", y no deberías olvidarlo, tienes motivos suficientes para estar orgullosa.

-Mmm… -Nami quedó pensativa, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Luffy llegó hasta ella. –Nami, si hay algo que tengas que decirme…

-Sí, lo sé… Luffy hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, -Luffy asentía –y hemos pasado por tantas cosas ¿verdad?, por ello creo que es justo que te diga los resultados que obtuvo Chopper al examinarme.

-¿Qué sucede, estás enferma? –preguntó preocupado Luffy, ahora recordaba que últimamente Nami no se encontraba bien, las náuseas en las noches y uno que otro mareo no eran síntomas muy alentadores tratándose de la mejor navegante de Grand Line.

-No, no estoy enferma, pero sucede que… -Nami lo miró a los ojos, había imaginado este momento miles de veces pero ahora se le hacía tan difícil, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, así que tomó aire y lo soltó de un solo golpe.

-Estoy embarazada Luffy y quiero tener al bebé.

Luffy se quedó procesando cada palabra que salió de la boca de Nami, no por nada todos le decían que era algo lento, tardó un rato en reaccionar y comprender lo que eso significaba, ya no más el hijo de aquél, o el nieto de tal, ahora él tendría un hijo propio a quien mostrarle todo lo que sabía, un hijo de Nami, la mujer que lo amó y siguió a pesar de todo.

Cuando hubo salido del shock, ya Nami se había vestido y se peinaba frente al espejo con aire molesto. Él se acercó lentamente mirándola con seriedad.

-Nami… -quería decir tantas cosas pero curiosamente su boca estaba totalmente seca y las palabras no salían –yo…

-Antes que nada Luffy no voy a aceptar ningún reproche o queja… -Nami quedó en silencio con Luffy acorralándola contra la pared besándola de la forma más intensa que podía, al separarse él sonreía ampliamente.

-Perdóname, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que supieras que estoy contento.

-Fue la mejor forma Luffy, la mejor. Pero ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ahora todo mundo está detrás de nosotros y son pocos los momentos que podemos estar tranquilos.

-No tiene caso que te preocupes por eso ahora, yo seguiré manteniendo mi promesa. Lo que vamos hacer es ir a decírselo a todos, supongo que el único que sabe es Chopper.

-Sí, no te imaginas lo difícil que fue para él guardar el secreto.

-Ahora entiendo porqué salía corriendo cada vez que me veía. Shiishiiishii…

-¿Seguro que podemos hacerlo?

-¿Y porqué no? son nuestros nakamas.

-Pero se supone que dentro de poco se irían, no quiero que esto intervenga con sus decisiones.

-No te preocupes –Rió Luffy como si todo esto se tratara de un juego, Nami suspiró resignada, así era él después de todo.

-Bien, pero después del desayuno, quiero comer a gusto.

-¡Yosh! –entonces la tomó de la mano y salió volado a la cocina. Tal como dijo Nami almorzaron sin ningún inconveniente salvo que Luffy a veces soltaba carcajadas y risas sin ninguna causa aparente. Al final, cuando Sanji terminó de fregar los platos Luffy los citó a todos en cubierta.

-Hey Luffy no tenemos todo el día –replicó Zoro malhumorado porque no había empezado con sus ejercicios.

-Si es que…bueno, lo que yo quería decir es que… Luffy se rascó la cabeza dándose cuenta de que no era tan fácil como él creía

-Lo que Luffy quiere decir es que él… y yo

-Nami-swan, ya era hora de que mandaras a este tarado a volar –gritó Sanji con corazones en sus ojos.

-¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA! –gritaron ambos dándole un buen coscorrón. Sin embargo a Luffy se le fue también la lengua.

-CÓMO, SI VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE.

-¡QUÉEEE! …


	2. El Primer Desafío

**CAPITULO 2**

**El Primer Desafío**

-¡QUÉEEE! –Ahora fue el turno de todos para sorprenderse, incluso Robin no parecía del todo convencida.

Pero al contrario de la reacción que Luffy esperaba ellos parecían extraños. Sanji se levantó del suelo intercambiando miradas con Zoro y Franky. Chopper y Brook estaban callados y Robin parecía nostálgica al igual que Ussop.

-Supongo que les cayó de sorpresa –dijo Luffy tratando de romper la tensión, por lo que ellos se rieron nerviosamente y trataron de actuar como si nada felicitando a los futuros padres y bromeando acerca de eso. Nami se quedó solo un rato más, la verdad no quería hablar mucho al respecto así que se encerró en su camarote en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Cuando se fue Luffy se puso serio.

-¿Y bien, a qué viene esa actitud? –Zoro fue el primero en hablar.

-Luffy, sé que estas contento, pero ¿Cómo diablos vas a tener un bebé cuando el Gobierno Mundial está detrás de ti?

-Eso sin contar con los piratas que tratan de matarte para conseguir el título del Rey Pirata –comentó Sanji.

-Luffy-oniichan piénsalo bien, estos dos saben lo que dicen, tal vez sería mejor que por el momento no…-Franky se rascaba la cabeza incómodo.

-¿No tener al bebé? –preguntó Luffy incrédulo.

-Es una opción. -Zoro

-No para mí.

-Pero Luffy entiende.

-No Zoro estamos hablando de asesinar a mi hijo. Chopper, diles algo –pero Chopper miró a Luffy con ojos llorosos.

-Perdón Luffy pero de verdad no creo que un barco pirata sea el mejor lugar para que nazca un bebé.

-Eso es, ahí tienes otra opción. Deja a Nami- san en alguna isla secretamente, así no la arriesgaras –dijo Sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Ahora estás diciendo que la abandone cuando juré protegerla? Nami no es esa clase de mujer, no va a quedarse resignada.

-Pues haz que se resigne –dijo Sanji impaciente –Robin-chan dile algo para que entre en razón.

-Lo siento pero yo no interferiré en las decisiones del capitán, además la navegante es muy fuerte, y lo será mucho más cuando nazca ese niño.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Robin –dijo Ussop más serio de lo normal.

-No te metas narizotas.

-No me digas que no me meta cuando yo sé lo que es sufrir la ausencia de un padre.

-Pero tu padre los dejó por su bien.

-Sí, porque mi madre era una pueblerina, era débil. Pero Nami es un pirata que ha luchado a lado de nosotros, así que si Luffy y ella creen que pueden proteger a su hijo yo los apoyaré; ¿acaso no para eso son los nakamas?

Todos quedaron en silencio ante el argumento de Ussop, Luffy sonrió en forma de agradecimiento a él y a Robin.

-¡Yosh! está decidido, Nami se queda en el barco. –dijo antes de partir hacia el camarote, decidido, pero un poco menos enfadado.

Al entrar, se encontró a Nami trabajando en un nuevo mapa, sonrió y se acercó a ella sin hacer mucho escándalo, no quería ser castigado por el momento.

-Hola, -fue Nami la que habló indicando a Luffy que había terminado.

-Hola, ¿es el mapa de la última isla?

-Sí, ya casi está terminado, deseo hacerlo ahora que tenemos tiempo. En dos días más llegaremos a la siguiente y no quiero que se me acumule el trabajo.

-Bueno, pero no te esfuerces de más ¿quieres?

-No te preocupes, ¿y? cómo lo tomaron.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú sabes, sus rostros no irradiaban tranquilidad.

-Les tomará tiempo asimilarlo, pero te prometo que todo estará bien. –Luffy abrazó a Nami brindándole la seguridad que ésta necesitaba, sin embargo él mismo se preguntaba qué tanta razón podrían tener sus nakamas.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún problema, fue en la madrugada cuando se diera cuenta de lo que significaba tener una responsabilidad como esa.

-¡Nos atacan! –gritó Ussop cuando vio a los barcos de la marina acercarse a buena velocidad.

Luffy y Nami se vistieron rápidamente, pero al salir Luffy tomó del brazo a Nami, su mirada era preocupada, pero la mirada que le devolvió Nami era de decisión y confianza.

-¡Yosh!, vayamos por ellos. –Ambos salieron a cubierta aún con la inconformidad de Sanji y Zoro.

Primero vinieron las maniobras evasivas, pero los marines eran persistentes y les seguían, así que vino la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Franky se ocupaba de mantener el barco en buen estado haciendo volar marines, mientras que los demás no representaban mayor problema para piratas que habían enfrentado Búster Calls. Tan entrados estaban en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta cuando Nami se alejaba de Luffy. Ella peleaba confiada, ya era habitual en ella, pues si quería estar al lado del Rey de los Piratas había que ser fuerte y ella lo había logrado, sin embargo con lo que no contaba era con su estado, de un momento a otro el piso comenzó a moverse y todo le daba vueltas "maldición, no ahora" trató de resistirse pero su condición era más fuerte, así que cayó al suelo inconsciente. En ese momento Luffy volteó buscando a Nami y vio aterrado a un marino que se le acercaba desenfundando su sable, se deshizo de los hombres a su paso, pero no lo dejaban ir con libertad "tengo que llegar" se decía pero parecía que los marinos cada vez eran más, y justo cuando el sable arremetía contra Nami un choque de espadas se escuchó, era Zoro que había llegado justo a tiempo, en menos de un segundo despacho al marine y tomó en brazos a Nami para llevarla a su camarote. Después se deshicieron fácilmente de la flota y siguieron su camino. Todos se hallaban fuera, Luffy se encontraba adentro con Chopper.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un desmayo, en cuanto despierte se sentirá bien.

-Gracias Chopper –susurró Luffy sin dejar de mirarla -¿podrías salir a calmar a todos?

-Luffy…

-Por favor Chopper.

Al quedar a solas con Nami la observó con tristeza, había fallado, si Zoro no hubiera estado ella podría haber muerto. Se sentó a su lado y se inclinó para besarla, no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos, "perdóname, por no poder cumplir mi promesa" susurró y se colocó frente a la ventanilla esperando a que despertara.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me han animado a continuar este fic, espero este capítulo les agrade, y ojalá no me haya pasado con el carácter de Luffy.


	3. ¿Soy el Rey de los Piratas?

Perdón por la tardanza, aquí les presento el tercer capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 3

¿SOY EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS?

Nami despertó minutos después, al incorporarse vio a Luffy mirando al horizonte, pero algo estaba mal, y sus presentimientos se hicieron reales cuando este la miró de esa manera tan fría.

-Te desmayaste a media batalla –"acaso eso era un reproche".

-Vaya forma de saludar –Ella trató de sonreír.

-No creí que esto fuera a afectar tanto.

-¿Afectar, de qué hablas? –definitivamente esto iba mal.

-Que no creo que haya sido buena idea, la primer batalla y ya estás dándome problemas.

-Óyeme ¿de qué malditos problemas me hablas? desde un principio te lo dije, no aceptaré reproches y voy a tenerlo –Nami se exasperaba cada vez más.

-Bien, lo decidiste tú, no yo.

-¡Pero tú lo prometiste!

-¡Las cosas cambian!

-¡Me importa un bledo si el mar se congela, este bebé va a nacer!

-¡Entonces ya puedes ir empacando porque no te quiero en este barco! –gritó Luffy, Nami sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón ¿acaso la estaba echando? Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir lentamente.

-No llores, te llevaré a Cocoyashi, ahí están Genzo y Nojiko para cuidarte.

-¿No deberías ser tú el que hiciera eso?

-Soy el Rey de los Piratas, no tengo necesidad de cargar con una mujer y su bastar… -un golpe en la quijada hizo estrellar a Luffy en la pared. Alzó la vista y ahí estaba ella con el puño fuertemente cerrado, su mirada ya no era triste, sino amenazante, estaba furiosa.

-No… no vuelvas a llamarlo de esa forma, así te moleste, este niño sabrá perfectamente quienes son sus padres, y no tienes por qué llevarme a Cocoyashi, yo sola me basto.

-Pero Nami…

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES? LO ÚNICO QUE DESEO ES NO VELVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA, Y ENTRE MENOS ME QUEDE EN ESTE BARCO MEJOR. –gritó abriendo la puerta y sacando a Luffy a empujones. Cuando hubo cerrado dejó correr las lágrimas en total libertad.

Luffy pudo escuchar a través de la puerta los sollozos de ella, y sentía una presión en el pecho que dolía enormemente, se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle dicho a Nami todo aquello, pero si eso servía para ponerla a salvo entonces lo haría. Alzó la vista y vio a sus nakamas.

-Luffy… -comenzó Zoro, pero Luffy no estaba de humor, ni siquiera para con su mejor amigo.

-Supongo que escucharon todo –dijo apretando los dientes- así que ya déjenme en paz, Nami se queda en la siguiente isla.

-Marinos a la vista –dijo Ussop casi en un susurro. Luffy al escucharlo, dejó crecer rápidamente su enojo y frustración.

-¡Maldición! No puedo estar tranquilo ni un segundo.

-Luffy oni-chan…

-No se metan, ellos son míos

-Pero Luffy son…

-Demonios, qué parte de la orden del capitán no entendieron –gritó Luffy dejando pasmados a todos, luego se dirigió al barco de la marina, allí comenzó a desquitar toda su furia con los marines "es todo su culpa" "la herí por su culpa" pensaba y casi terminaba con el barco sino fuera porque al momento de dar el último golpe Zoro lo detuvo del brazo con fuerza.

-Luffy, ¿acaso quieres matarlos? Ellos no hicieron nada –Poco a poco Zoro sintió que la fuerza del puño disminuía. Mientras que este se daba cuenta de la verdad, "culpa" eso era lo que lo volvía loco. Ni los marines ni sus nakamas eran responsables de esta situación.

-Perdóname –susurró –el único culpable fui yo al decidir ser Rey de los Piratas y al mismo tiempo creer que funcionaría.

-No seas estúpido, llévala a Cocoyashi y luego ya veremos la forma.

-Ella no quiere, desembarcará en el siguiente puerto porque… porque me odia –Zoro notó el temblor en su voz.

-¡Ja!, Esa mujer será todo lo que quieras, pero antes que odiarte moriría.

-Tú no estuviste ahí, no viste su mirada, ¿recuerdas cuando se enteró del engaño de Arlong? Tanta decepción, tanto rencor. Pues fue 10 veces peor Zoro… diez veces peor… dijo Luffy alejándose para volver al barco. Entonces Zoro lo vio alejarse preguntándose si alguna vez había visto a su capitán tan destrozado, además de que Nami tampoco debía estar pasándolo bien.

Al regresar al barco todos esperaban en cubierta excepto Robin que trataba en vano que Nami le abriera. Luffy trató de poner su mejor cara.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor irnos de aquí –los demás lo miraron preocupados pero él sonrió más –oigan perdón, no fue mi intención hablarles así, pero ya sé, los recompensaré. Yo haré guardia toda la noche.

-Pero Luffy… -No se preocupen, es más subiré ahora mismo –Y de un salto subió al mástil del vigía, los demás regresaron a sus puestos en silencio.

El observó el atardecer, ya estaban apareciendo las primeras estrellas y su tristeza creció recordando cada momento, ¿cuántas veces vio ese escenario con ella?, ¿cuántas veces terminaron haciendo el amor como dos locos? –entonces se dio cuenta, tocó su rostro, las lágrimas salían silenciosamente una tras otra, no podía ni quería detenerlas. Esa noche sería la más amarga y eterna para el Rey de los Piratas.


	4. La Decisión de Cualquier Pirata

Hola…. Gracias por todos los reviews, me alegra que les guste este mi primer fic publicado, creo que voy a subir los demás que tengo ocultos.

Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejó con la última parte…

Todo lo relacionado con One Piece no me pertenece, es del maestro Oda….

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**LA DECISIÓN DE CUALQUIER PIRATA"**

-¡El desayuno está listo! –gritó Sanji fuertemente con la esperanza de que eso animara al capitán, sin embargo este se apareció cuando el desayuno ya iba a la mitad, al llegar todos lo miraban serios, miró el lugar de Nami y estaba vacío.

-¿Ya ha desayunado?

-No, no ha querido probar bocado –dijo Sanji. No había terminado de hablar cuando Luffy ya estaba en camino al camarote de Nami. Tocó a la puerta y Nami solo ignoró el sonido.

-¡Nami, tienes que ir a desayunar! –dijo algo preocupado, pero ella le respondió enfadada.

-Déjame en paz Luffy –dijo fuertemente, ya no tenía deseos de hacer nada, con trabajos se había levantado y vestido. –De pronto un golpe la sobresaltó y vio cómo la puerta era tirada por Luffy. –¡Qué demonios crees que haces! –Luffy tiró la puerta preocupado, pero recordó que quería alejarla y aunque le dolía en el alma sería duro con ella.

-Di una orden y mientras estés en este barco lo que yo digo es ley te guste o no. –Así que la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a la cocina donde todos los miraban sorprendidos viendo a Luffy maltratando a Nami y aunque todos querían intervenir no dijeron nada, Sanji quiso abalanzarse contra Luffy pero Zoro y Robin lo detuvieron.

-Sanji, ella no sale de aquí hasta haber comido decentemente. –Sanji cerró los puños y entre dientes asintió a la orden del capitán. Tampoco Robin y Ussop lo pasaban muy bien. Mientras que Nami no podía evitar preguntarse cómo su vida se había tornado en este infierno. Luffy y sus nakamas le volteaban la espalda, así que decidió que si ese bebé era lo único que tenía entonces viviría para él, tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comer con la cara en alto demostrando una dignidad sorprendente.

Luffy salió ya tranquilo de que ella comiera, pero también sentía el distanciamiento entre ellos y además podía ver el enojo en los ojos de sus nakamas. En todo el día no apareció en la cocina, sólo se mantenía en el mástil principal esperando ver la isla en el horizonte. Nami, mientras tanto ya no lloraba, nuevas energías le habían hecho empezar a empacar lo más indispensable, no quería nada de ese barco, ya tenía suficiente con sus propios recuerdos. Miró alrededor, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta cómo su camarote progresivamente fue acondicionándose para dos. Una noche Luffy olvidaba algo y ella le encontraba lugar entre sus cosas, otro día se traía otra pertenencia del capitán y así hasta que finalmente el camarote de Luffy quedó vacío. -¡Diablos! Maldijo Nami al sentir los ojos húmedos otra vez.

Cuando Luffy y Nami escucharon el aviso de Ussop de Tierra, sintieron un nudo en la garganta, Nami estaba en la bodega esperando con sus maletas y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando un empujón la hizo tropezar sin embargo no cayó gracias al agarre de unos brazos conocidos para ella. Luffy la sostuvo antes de que cayera, había bajado por algo de comer, con suerte no la vería a la hora de partir, pero al tenerla así, tan cerca, su calor lo inundó de nuevo, trató de besarla y aunque ella también lo deseaba le abofeteó, pero Luffy tomó ambas manos y la acorraló contra las escaleras, entonces la besó ansiosamente, Nami al sentir la necesidad de Luffy por ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, pero entonces comprendió todo, dejó caer una lágrima y se desapartó bruscamente de él.

-Sé por qué haces esto y estoy decepcionada. "Pensé que eras diferente" –susurró Nami enfadada, tomó sus maletas y salió, el barco ya había anclado en uno de los peñascos.

Zoro y Sanji la ayudaron a bajar, Luffy salió poco después quedándose en cubierta mientras todos se despedían de ella.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? –preguntó Ussop obviamente preocupado.

-Estaremos bien.

Luego de subir al barco elevaron el ancla y el barco se alejaba. Zoro veía la mirada de su capitán y aunque sabía que los problemas no faltarían…

-Es la decisión que habría tomado cualquier pirata Luffy.

"Pensé que eras diferente" "Cualquier pirata haría lo mismo" esas dos frases resonaron en su mente haciéndolo comprender. Él era el Rey de los Piratas y tenía que hacer lo que ningún pirata haría.

Lágrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas, por más que deseaba contenerse no podía. Lo único que le quedaba era dar la espalda, aún le quedaba algo de orgullo como para dejar que él la viera en ese estado. Aquel que prometió protegerla, la persona que ahora la dejaba morir en vida…

"lo siento –se decía –si tu padre no reacciona y nos deja ir, no volverá a vernos jamás"

Entonces escuchó su voz gritarle fuerte.

-Hey, Nami, quién fue el hombre que prometió protegerte –al escucharlo una esperanza surgió en su pecho.

-Aquel que llaman El Rey de los Piratas –le respondió a gritos -¿Puedo enorgullecerme de decirlo?

Luffy sonrió alargó su brazo hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazó, pero Nami le golpeó con las maletas.

-Idiota, ahora sí me asustaste, no creas que me tienes tan contenta, esto te lo haré pagar con intereses.

-Oigan luego pelean… –gritó Franky sonriendo. Luffy la tomó como siempre y alargó su brazo, cayeron en la vela principal y luego en cubierta.

-Fantástico, ya me había decidido a alejarme de este idiota y se les ocurre tener un mocoso. –Zoro tenía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas ya. –bufó Sanji

-Bueno ya nos estábamos oxidando –sonreía Franky

-Y teniendo un buen doctor quién se preocupa. –se avergonzó Chopper.

-Ey, creo que eso sonó más como una disculpa –se burló Usopp

Eso ya no importaba, ahora podía sentir el apoyo incondicional de sus nakamas, y para Luffy eso era suficiente. Bueno, ahora sólo le faltaba algo, su estómago no había probado bocado y ahora tenía un hambre terrible, así que a la orden del capitán comieron entre peleas y discusiones como siempre.

Entre todo el alboroto Luffy le susurró a Nami.

-Vámonos.

-Pero todavía no terminas de cenar.

-Prefiero cenar en "nuestro" camarote.

¿FIN?...

Espero les haya gustado el final, aunque… estoy pensando poner Epílogo, ¿ustedes qué opinan?...


	5. Epílogo1

**Hola, perdón por no haber actualizado pero aquí está la primera parte del epílogo.**

**Recuerden One Piece no me pertenece todo es la imaginación del maestro Oda.**

**EPÍLOGO**

**7 meses después…**

El manto oscuro abrazaba el mar de Gran Line, la luna vigilante favorecía al Thousand Sunny haciéndole sombra contra un peñasco.

Una noche verdaderamente inusual, se respiraba tranquilidad tanto en el mar como en cada rincón del barco, todos sus tripulantes dormían disfrutando del lujo poco usual en esos últimos meses. Ya desde hace algún tiempo no navegaban de noche debido al estado de Nami, incluso el usualmente entusiasta capitán ahora estaba quieto, tal vez hasta temeroso de romper aquel momento.

Despertó debido a las reclamaciones de su estómago, se levantó teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Se fue directo a la cocina, entró sin problemas ya que Sanji se vio obligado a dejarla abierta y con comida preparada para las extrañas exigencias de Nami.

Tomó algo de carne, algunas mandarinas para ella y salió de allí rápidamente. Entró en la habitación y escuchó el sonido del agua correr por el lavabo, Nami salió trabajosamente y al sonrió al verlo.

-¿Un bocadillo de media noche?

-¡Yosh!... Aunque… la comida es mía, las mandarinas son para ti –dijo receloso pero Nami se acercó peligrosamente a él.

-¿Así que vas a dejar que la madre de tu hijo pase hambre?

-No… claro que no –dijo temblando y acercando la mesita de noche.

Se sentaron a compartir el "bocadillo nocturno" entre comentarios y risas. Luffy se quedó observándola un minuto, no sabía por qué pero de repente le parecía más hermosa (aunque ella dijera que cada vez parecía más un pez globo) y le gustba en verdad no comer sólo en las noches.

Todo había cambiado. Empezando por el barco ya que Franky le había instalado un sistema de juegos infantiles junto a los árboles de mandarina de Nami, sus nakamas últimamente compraban objetos secretos que no querían enseñar, Nami no reparaba en gastos para cualquier cosa que el bebé pudiera necesitar y al final incluso él había cambiado.

Ahora los ratos de descanso se los pasaba con ella, sus juegos ya no eran tan continuos y a pesar de no disminuir sus aventuras ahora su prioridad era la seguridad de la pelirroja. En otro tiempo hubiese protestado al escabullirse del enemigo pero ahora estaba un poco confundido, ¿todo lo hacía por Nami o porque todos le decían que tenía qué hacerlo?

-Luffy, ¿qué sucede? –Nami lo llamó por tercera vez, de pronto había dejado de comer y estaba callado con la vista perdida en la nada y su ceño fruncido. Cuando se percató de su voz saltó un poco la miró desconcertado.

-¿Me hablaste?

-¿Está preocupado verdad? –Luffy sintió la angustia de Nami y se sintió culpable, él pensando en todas esas tonterías mientras que ella también había dejado muchas cosas atrás, incluso había días en los que terminaba horriblemente cansada. De pronto ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Auch! –se tomó el vientre con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa, voy por Chopper? –saltó de inmediato.

-No, espera, dame tu mano –Luffy desconcertado le obedeció, Nami la puso en su vientre y él sintió un leve golpe apartándose asustado.

-No te asustes, ven –Nami sonrió con ternura y repitió la acción.

-¿Qué es Nami? –dijo impresionado

-Es el bebé, últimamente se ha estado moviendo mucho –Luffy pudo sentirlo de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza, poco a poco su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y un sentimiento cálido hasta ahora desconocido para él inundó su pecho. Nami miraba con curiosidad cada acción de su capitán.

-¿No te duele? –preguntó otra vez preocupado Luffy.

-No es algo que no pueda soportar, además es una señal de que será un niño fuerte ¿tú qué crees?

-Por supuesto, qué esperabas del hijo del Rey de los Piratas –proclamó sacando el pecho con orgullo.

Ambos rieron y conversaron un rato más hasta que el sueño venció a Nami, sin embargo él estaba demasiado extasiado como para dormir; así que se sentó observando el vientre de Nami y como si el pequeño supiese que su padre le esperaba comenzó a moverse lenta y pausadamente como para no despertar a su madre.

Sin embargo, la calma no podía durar para siempre, ya que ella despertó de golpe.

-¡Una tormenta Luffy!

-¿Qué?

-Ayúdame a salir –Luffy lo hizo y afuera comenzaba a lloviznar –tenemos que salir de aquí o las corrientes harán que nos estrellemos contra el peñasco.

-Bien, enciérrate en el camarote y déjanos el resto –la llevó en brazos y luego gritó – ¡TORMENTA! -de inmediato los chicos estaban posición.

Sin embargo al escuchar la campana anunciando la llegada de una Buster Call Luffy sintió el mundo sobre los hombros

Continuara…


	6. Epílogo2

Bueno como siempre One Piece no me pertence sino a Eiichiro Oda.

Esta ya es la última parte de este fic espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews, se que me falta mucho para afinar mi modo de escribir, pero me dieron muchos ánimos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo.

Sin más preámbulos los dejó con este el último capítulo y ojalá lean mi otro proyecto que nada tiene qué ver con One Piece se llama "La Joya del Inframundo" el enlace esta en mi Profile.

**Epílogo 2**

En el capitulo anterior los Mugiwara se topan con una nueva dificultad...

Sin embargo al escuchar la campana anunciando la llegada de una Buster Call; Luffy sintió el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

-¡Demonios! –pensó Luffy, ya tenían suficiente con la intensidad de la lluvia aumentando a cada momento como para que la Marina hiciera su aparición. Fue corriendo al camarote pues temió por el bienestar de Nami, su temor por ella se justificó al encontrarla de rodillas por el dolor en el vientre. -¡Nami! –la tomó en brazos y llamando a Chopper corrió a la enfermería. Ahí Chopper la revisó angustiado.

-Luffy el bebé…

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡Tiene que nacer ahora! –dijo Chopper seguro de su diagnóstico.

-Pero tú dijiste… -Luffy lo miró asustado y esos malditos proyectiles de afuera no le dejaban pensar con coherencia.

-Confía en mí, si no nace ahora podrían morir ambos.

-Confío en ti Chopper –Le dijo recuperando la compostura –yo haré lo mío afuera.

-Lu…ffy…-Nami lo llamó débilmente, él se acercó de inmediato y la besó tiernamente.

-No te preocupes, volveré pronto, te dejo a cargo de él ¿sí?

Cuando salió Luffy, la situación se había puesto seria, la tormenta les dificultaba las cosas y la cantidad de marinos era tan grande que ya habían logrado subir al barco, miró la insignia del buque que les seguía el paso y comprendió todo.

Los temibles Vicealmirantes, Garp y Smoker los perseguían y aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por pelear con un enemigo fuerte desechó la idea de inmediato.

-Franky, sácanos de aquí.

-¿Y los marinos aniki?

-Descarguen lo que puedan y vámonos, nos haremos cargo de los polizontes en el camino.

El barco se preparaba para elevarse, sin embargo dos barcos se le atravesaron sin dejar espacio para la maniobra -¡Demonios! Smoker siempre adelantándose.

Mientras en el buque…

-¿Por qué intenta huir tan pronto? –Smoker comentó extrañado.

-Temo que mi nieto se ha vuelto un cobarde de un tiempo para acá, por eso accedí a venir contigo para sacarle a golpes lo hombre si es necesario –gruñó Garp.

-Es muy raro, ha estado muy pasivo los últimos 6 meses –informó Tashigi.

-Deja que vaya de la primera hasta la quinta escuadra –ordenó Smoker

-¿De una vez?

-Sí, veamos qué pasa

Luffy sólo veía cómo más y más marinos abordaban y aunque su Haki los tiraba de inmediato, el número le dificultaba la movilidad, no tuvo más opción que situarse frente a la enfermería, una apertura en su defensa fue aprovechada por un marine, el cual alcanzó a abrir la puerta de la enfermería pero hasta ahí quedó pues Luffy lo despachó de inmediato. No se dio cuenta cuando un Den Den Mushi caía cerca.

-Luffy necesito ayuda, la situación se complica –Chopper gritó desde la puerta.

-¡Robin! Chopper te necesita, no te distraigas aquí.

Robin entró angustiada a la enfermería, mientras Luffy cerraba tras ella y se esforzaba con más ahínco, ya ni siquiera le interesaba la tormenta, sólo quería salir de allí.

-La formación es bastante curiosa –comentó Tashigi viendo los monitores del buque.

-No están a la vista tres de sus tripulantes y los demás parecen cubrir la enfermería.

-Supongo que alguno de ellos está herido –dijo Garp –manda las armas de kairoseki, presionemos más a mi nieto.

Luffy de pronto sintió sus fuerzas disminuir a un ritmo agobiante, 5 tenientes armados con arpones de kairoseki lo rodearon y atacaron al mismo tiempo, Luffy hacia todo lo posible para esquivarlos, pero con sólo tenerla cerca se debilitaba, Zoro y Sanji se ocupaban de sus marines y no podían apoyarlo por más que trataran de abrirse paso, el cuerpo de Luffy ya empezaba a mostrar heridas por los arpones y la sangre comenzaba a correr.

Todos sus esfuerzos eran escuchados por Garp a través del Den Den Mushi.

-No los dejaré pasar… no me derrotarán… -decía Luffy con voz débil, sin embargo aún en medio la tormenta, el ruido de la batalla, aún agotado y ya casi sin fuerzas; Luffy pudo escuchar el sonoro llanto de su bebé, se quedó estático al igual que todos en el barco, el llanto llegó a Garp y Smoker.

-Eso es…-Tashigi sólo parafraseo sin poder decir nada más.

Luffy sintió que las fuerzas volvían a recorrer su cuerpo, se acomodó el sombrero y gritó tan fuerte como pudo -¡Hoy nadie puede derrotarme!

Al escucharlo Garp sonrió para después convertirse en una sonora carcajada –Jajajaja así que eso era, vaya hombre que me resultó.

-Repliégalos a todos –ordenó Smoker con un suspiro de resignación.

-Pero señor, los tenemos rodeados –Tashigi insistió.

-Bah, en estos momentos Monkey D Luffy es invencible y hará hasta lo imposible para "protegerlo". El día de hoy "Los Mugiwara" no perderán.

Luffy miró asombrado cómo se retiraban los marines, "ésta te la debo viejo" pensó antes de salir disparado por los aires.

Ansioso se dirigió a la enfermería, al entrar miró a Nami dormida, aún se le notaba el sudor en el rostro y lucía un poco pálida, Chopper se acercó sigilosamente.

-Ella está bien Luffy, pero dormirá por el antibiótico que le di, luchó demasiado.

-Gracias Chopper –dijo Luffy aliviado, entonces vio a Robin salir de otra habitación con un bulto entre los brazos y una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Se sintió tan nervioso que se quedó inmóvil esperando a Robin, ya estaba ella a dos pasos cuando…

-Espera Luffy, -Chopper se interpuso -no creo que sea bueno que lo tomes en ese estado

-Pero sólo quiero verlo –dijo confundido

-Haz caso Luffy, -dijo Sanji entrando con los demás ya aseados y secos (Chopper los mandó antes) –mírate cómo estás, además no creo que sea seguro que lo cargues, podrías lastimarlo –dijo tomando en brazos al pequeño.

Luffy apretó los dientes y salió de allí dando un portazo, se quedó un rato más en la lluvia sintiéndose algo miserable. Después se aseó y encerró en el camarote. Chopper tuvo que ir allí para curar sus heridas, pues el capitán seguía molesto sin decir una palabra.

Se dirigió a la enfermería ya muy noche cuando los demás dormían y estaba seguro de ver a Nami sin interferencias. Para ese entonces Nami había despertado amamantaba al bebé. Estaba algo preocupada pues Luffy no se había parado por allí y cuando preguntó por él todos la miraron de forma extraña argumentando que vendría después y dándole excusas tontas, no quiso ahondar en el asunto pues no quería que nada arruinara su día.

Cuando lo vio entrar sigilosamente no pudo más que sentir una gran alegría en su interior.

-Hola –saludó Luffy con una enorme sonrisa

-Ya era hora –Luffy frunció el ceño, ese comentario le recordó lo molesto que estaba con sus nakamas, Nami al ver el cambio en su rostro cambio de tema -¿quieres verlo?

-¡Sí! –contestó casi desesperado acercándose a ella.

El pequeño ya estaba dormido, Luffy lo observó con curiosidad, era tan pequeño y a la vez tan valioso, tocó suavemente su mejilla sorprendiéndose de lo delicado de su piel.

-Es idéntico a ti Luffy –susurró Nami mirando a ambos con ternura.

-¿De veras lo crees? –él no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Sip, ¿quieres cargarlo? –Luffy se puso serio y se alejó un poco incómodo.

-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo apartando la mirada triste.

-¿Por qué? –Nami lo miró ceñuda

-Sanji y los demás dicen que puedo lastimarlo –Nami se repetía "nada de enfados hoy" tratando de controlar su ira.

-Luffy –aspiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar –acércate –dijo extendiendo su mano, él la tomó delicadamente –quiero que te quede algo bien claro, tú eres el padre de este bebé, así que nadie, ni siquiera yo, debe impedir que estés con él. ¿Entendido? No dejes que nada te aparte de él.

Luffy miró en Nami la confianza que le había faltado instantes antes –enséñame cómo –se sentó en la cama junto a Nami y ella acomodó al pequeño entre sus brazos, al tenerlo tan cerca Luffy sintió su fragilidad y temió lastimarlo, sin embargo se sentía a la vez tan feliz.

Nami los miró a ambos enternecida, todas sus preocupaciones y temores se disolvían en ese momento, sabía que él lo protegería de cualquier peligro.

-Luffy prométeme algo –salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el tono de voz de Nami.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pase lo que pase promete que lo protegerás.

-Sabes que daría mi vida por ustedes…

-Luffy quiero que de hoy en adelante tu prioridad sea él.

-Pero Nami…

-Promételo por favor –más que una promesa era una súplica, Luffy accedió consiente de que Nami se refería a una situación en la que tuvieran qué elegir entre ella y el bebé, esperando que jamás se presentara. Tomó sus manos y la besó largamente,

-Prometo que cuidaré de él –Nami abrazó a ambos pensando en la vida que le esperaba a ese bebé, sería difícil y llena de peligros, pero entre ella y Luffy se encargarían de darle todas las armas para hacerse fuerte. Podía sentirlo en su corazón, este niño llegaría a ser famoso, igual o incluso más que su propio padre: "El Rey de los Piratas".

**...Fin...**


End file.
